Child of The Fire
by Freerunner4427
Summary: (First in the Children of Spirits Saga) Daughter of 'Sea King' Cormack D. Davy Jones and 'Sky Queen' Silvers Calypso, Cormack D. Eris Dawn was abruptly disillusioned about the world at the tender age of four, when her parents were brutally murdered at the hands of Admiral Akainu...(Full Summary inside) (Set in the days before Ace becomes a Whitebeard Pirate) (Rated T for Language)
1. Prolouge: The Legends

**I don't own One Piece, never have, never will. Any unrecognizable characters are mine though!**

 **Summary: (First in the Children of the Spirits Saga) Daughter of 'Sea King' Cormack D. Davy Jones and 'Sky Queen' Silvers Calypso, Cormack D. Eris Dawn was abruptly disillusioned about the world at the tender age of four, when her parents were brutally murdered at the hands of Admiral Akainu. Trained by her grandparents and adoptive uncles, Dawn is determined to make waves in the world as she chases her dream, the title of the World's Strongest Woman. But when you throw in the Real Real fruit, a certain hotheaded pyro of a captain, and her own brand of somewhat questionable humor, well, let's just say that her moniker of 'Chaos Goddess' was well earned...**

* * *

 _They say that in the entire world, there is one other person that could match you perfectly. That person is your soul mate. Only those who are lucky ever find their soul mates._

 _But only those who are_ **truly** _lucky, have more than one._

 _A long time ago, when spirits roamed the world freely, a spirit of the Sky and a spirit of the Sea fell in love._

 _But their love was forbidden in more ways then one._

 _Sky spirits and Sea spirits were not supposed to interact, for they were normally the bitterest of enemies, and the Sky spirit was engaged to be married to a Sun spirit who was doing so not for love, but for_ _her_ _power and status._

 _Refusing to give up the love of his life, the Sea spirit challenged the Sun spirit for her hand in a duel to the death._

 _They fought for days, equally matched, and the Sun spirit managed to wound him mortally, but in the end the Sea spirit_ _prevailed_ _._

 _But before he could embrace his love once again, the Sky spirit's father stabbed him in the back, killing_ _him_ _instantly_ _._

 _Heartbroken, the Sky spirit outright refused to acknowledge_ _the desperate pleas of_ _her family. She took up her fallen lover's sword and ran herself through, preferring the cold embrace of death to life without him._

 _Enraged_ _at the_ _wrongful_ _death_ _s_ _of the two soul mates, Sora, the Lady of the Dead, cursed the remaining sky spirits to horrible deaths and with the help of the queen of the moon spirits, Lady Luna, she brought the Sky Spirit and the Sea Spirit back to life as humans._

 _Upon their_ _mortal_ _deaths, if they could find one another again_ _in life_ _, they would regain their previous status as_ _not just as_ _spirits, but as the sole rulers of the Sea and the Sky, forever within each other's arms..._

 _It was that day that the Council of Spirits unanimously agreed that soul mates were never to be forced apart, and that any offender who foolishly attempted, would be_ _ **brutally**_ _ **and mercilessly**_ _punished._

* * *

"Dawn!" A little girl with knee length midnight purple hair looked up from her story book. "It's almost time to go down to the ship! We don't want Daddy to leave without us do we?"

"Coming Mommy!" She yelled before shoving her book into her satchel. She jumped down from the tree she was sitting in, and ran towards the little house.

She sprinted through the door and ended up sliding across the floor as she tried to stop, smacking into a pair of long legs and falling. Shaking her head she glanced up at the person she had run into. It was a tall woman with knee length lavender purple hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a brown tank top and tight blue jeans, and had a gold chain whip belt around her waist. Nestled into their holsters on each of her hips were two well worn but taken care of pistols, while strapped to her back was a large and well polished rifle. Her most striking features however were the massive black feathered wings that sprouted from her shoulders, and the tri-cornered dark brown captain's hat on her head. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

Dawn nodded with a big smile and giggled as the woman scooped her up in her arms and nuzzled her. "Where's daddy?" She asked, looking around curiously.

"He's already down on the Flying Dutchman." The woman answered. "He and the rest of the crew are waiting for us."

"The others are here?!" Dawn asked excitedly, nearly bouncing as her mother nodded and put her down again as she laughed.

"They're all just waiting on us Dawnie." She said as the little girl grabbed her bag and raced outside and down along the path to the cove were a proud Dutch Man-of-War was anchored. It was painted a cheery sea green and a radiant sky blue. It's figurehead was a smiling mermaid with large wings that swept down to create the guard rails around the deck, and it's sails were white as a cloud. Flying proudly from the main mast was a black flag bearing a grinning crossbones. A pistol and a sword crossed beneath a grinning skull that was half black haired, half lavender haired. The black half of the hair had gold pieces braided into it's bangs, while the entire skull was wearing a dark brown tri-cornered captain's hat. Written in elegant script on the side was the ship's two names, 'The Soul of the Sea' and 'The Flying Dutchman.'

Standing at the base of the plank was a tall and muscled man with black hair and bright green eyes. He was bare chested, showing off olive tanned skin and ripcord muscles that only came from a life of exercise and adventure. The ends of his shoulder length jet black hair peeked out from underneath his tri-cornered brown captain's hat, showing off the glittering gold pieces that were braided into it. Dawn's face lit up when she caught sight of him. "Daddy!" She squealed, darting down the path to jump into the man's waiting arms.

Letting out a hearty laugh the man hugged her close as she snuggled into his chest. "Hey there my little Sea Princess." He said as he pried her off. "Have you been good for your mother?" He asked as he set her on her feet again. Dawn nodded her head excitedly, making him laugh again. "Alright then, why don't we ask your mother if you're telling the truth?" He looked over at the lavender haired woman with a secretive smile. "What do you think Calypso? Was she good enough for me to show her our surprise?"

Calypso threw back her head and laughed as Dawn pinned her with her puppy dog eyes. "I think so Davy." She relented.

Davy smiled wildly. "Well come on then sweetheart!" He said, looking down at the excited girl. The girl jumped into his arms again, laughing as he raced up the gangplank and onto the ship. Calypso shook her head in fond exasperation as she boarded right behind them.

"Welcome back Captain!" Turner D. William called out as he swung by on a rope that was hanging from the mainsails.

"Good to be back Will!" She yelled back as Turner Elizabeth, his wife, swung after him with murder in her eyes.

"Where are you taking me daddy?" Dawn yelled as her father darted below deck and headed towards the Captain's Quarters before suddenly making a quick turn just down the hall from it.

"Well princess," He said as he stopped in front of another door, this one painted a brilliant shade of red at the top, and a brilliant shade of blue at the bottom that clashed in the middle to create a purple only a few shades lighter than her hair. "You're old enough now that we can finally give you this."

He pushed open the door, and Dawn's jaw dropped. "Is this...?"

He nodded, and Dawn squealed before darting inside. It was small room for an adult, but for a child it was perfectly sized. The walls were painted a cheery sea blue, and had accents on them that made it seem like they were moving with waves, the ceiling was painted a deep purple, and had various stars and constellations painted in white across it. At the foot of the bed a dark wooded chest was bolted into the floor, and had the initials CDED carved and painted into the lid. A port hole with an openable window was situated above the bed, letting the light stream into the room.

"What do you think princess?" He asked, watching her dart around from place to place.

"I love it daddy!" She said smiling brightly at him.

"I'm glad you do." He said with a nod. "Because this is your room now. You're old enough to come with us on the sea."

Dawn let out a squeal that could shatter eardrums and leapt at her dad, tackle hugging him before breaking away and racing into the room again to let out another happy squeal.

Calypso walked over and hugged her husband as he watched their daughter. "I think she likes it husband of mine." She said softly as Dawn started packing her stuff away in her new room.

"I agree." Davy said, wrapping a large hand around her thin waist. "I'm glad that we can finally share this part of our lives with her, my queen of the sky." He said, looking down at her with a roguish grin.

"As am I, my king of the sea." She said, leaning up to kiss him passionately.

Dawn grinned up at her parents as they kissed, right before tackling their legs so they all went down in a pile of laughter.

* * *

Six months later...

* * *

"They've found us! Calypso! Take Dawn and run!" Davy bellowed as he and the rest of the Soul Pirates surged forwards to meet the oncoming marines in a bloody clash.

"I'm not leaving you!" She growled back, planting herself beside him and pulling the pistols off of her belt.

"And I'm not asking you too." He said, turning back to look at her, his sea green eyes darkened with rage meeting her sky blue that burned with defiance. "But Dawn comes first. We agreed on that long ago, and her safety is above our own."

Calypso looked at him for a few seconds longer, searching his gaze for something, before she whirled around and took off running, scooping Dawn into her arms as she fled into the jungle.

Davy turned back to the fight as his wife disappeared in the dark foliage, drawing his sword and planting his feet as he stared down the devil in white and red himself.

Vice-admiral Akainu. "Cormack D. David Jones!" The mutt yelled. "Surrender and I'll make your death as painless as possible!"

"Captain's orders men." He said, his normally bright eyes dark with rage as his voice lowered into a growl. "None of these bastards get past us."

"Aye!" His crew roared in response.

"THE LOCKER WILL WELCOME A BATCH OF NEW SOULS TONIGHT BOYS!" Davy roared, charging forwards into the fray with the crew on his heels.

* * *

Calypso darted down a nearly non-existent path as she cradled the terrified four year old to her chest.

"Mommy? Why are we running?" Dawn asked, her voice shaky with fear.

"Because your daddy is fighting some very bad men honey." Calypso answered, right before gun fire and cannon blasts sounded, whipping the wildlife all around them into a frenzy as she ran and dodged their attempts to flee. "And I'm taking you to the safe place before I go back to help him."

"Why mommy?" Dawn asked. "Can't daddy and the crew beat them like always?"

Calypso slowly shook her head as she took a sudden turn. "The man leading them is too strong for your daddy to take on alone this time sweetheart." She said as they came to the base of the island's sole mountain. "Momma has to go and help him, but we don't want you to be in danger because of that." She slid to a stop right next to a fallen tree and slammed her elbow into a section of the mountain, smashing in a square that was entirely invisible to the naked eye. A hatch popped open in the middle of the stump, revealing a cleverly disguised steel hatch and a ladder that descended downwards into darkness.

Calypso set her daughter down and looked her in the eyes, greenish blue meeting sky blue. "Do you remember what I taught you about Concealment?" she asked urgently.

Dawn took in a shaky breath before repeating the lesson that her parents had taught her from the time she could walk. "I am the Shadow. Inconsistent and insubstantial. I am not here. I am not human. I belong here, I'm just part of the forest, part of the trees, part of the mountain, part of the rock. I am not out of place. Repeat as nessicary and clamp down on your aura." She started tearing up, holding in a sob. "And don't stop repeating it until I feel a familiar or trustworthy aura."

Calypso's eyes watered slightly as she gently ruffled her daughter's hair. "That's my girl." She said fondly. "Now, into the safe room. The sooner you hide, the sooner I can get back to your daddy, and the sooner I get back, the sooner we can come back for you." She said. Dawn nodded, and darted down the ladder and into the darkness as quickly as she could. "Stay strong my little soul." Calypso whispered in encouragement as she tapped the door mechanism gently this time, closing the hatch. She waited for a second, and Dawn's aura vanished completely bringing a smile to her face. "I'll be back baby." She whispered again, before turning around and heading back to the beach.

* * *

Davy let out a deep feral snarl as he slashed at Akainu again, his sword gleaming back with Haki, but the Vice-Admiral dodged at the last second, using his devil fruit powers to bend around the blade. "Fight like a man you gods be damned Marine!" He roared as he only got more frustrated.

Akainu reared back, just barely dodging a sea stone bullet that would have gone through his head.

"Silvers Calypso." The Vice Admiral growled, as he kept dodging more and more bullets. "I should have known you would be nearby."

"Of course you Government Dog." She said, literally phasing into existence beside Davy, both of her pistols already in her hands and ready to fire. "I would never be far from my husband." The wind began to pick up around her, and before long a wild tornado was wiping around them.

"Devil Fruit powers." Akainu said, his voice a low growl. "We did receive reports that you had gotten ahold of two."

"That we did." Davy said, a feral D. smile crossing his face as water started to swirl along with the wind, turning the tornado into a waterspout. "And we have yet to regret eating them!"

"Allow me to remedy that." Akainu growled, lunging forwards with his fists dripping with magma. Davy and Calypso lunged forwards to meet him.

* * *

"By the gods." Silvers Rayleigh whispered as he and Shakky caught sight of the island. Almost three-fourths of the island was destroyed beyond recognition, parts of it still bubbling with magma as a windstorm fanned the flames. Puddles of boiling water were scattered throughout the wreckage as well. Bodies, many of them boasting the white coats of marines and a handful of pirates, were scattered all around the area, many of them unrecognizable from horrifying burns and slashes.

But right in the center of the destruction, were two bodies that were devastatingly familiar.

Bright lavender hair and charred wings with black feathers and wild black hair braided with gold pieces lying in a large pool of water.

Davy and Calypso.

Shakky fell to her knees next to them. "No." She whispered. "No no no!" She wailed to the sky.

"Dawn isn't here." Rayleigh said, looking around. "There's still a chance."

Shakky looked up at him with tear filled eyes and nodded. "Ray, find our granddaughter." She ordered, her voice flat and dead.

Rayleigh nodded, before casting his Observation Haki out to search. He scanned over the island twice, picking up the aura's of a few completely terrified animals.

As he started going over it once again, just to be sure, a ridiculously strong aura exploded into existence in his senses.

Without hesitating, Rayleigh took off towards it at a dead sprint, eventually sliding to a stop in front of the intact part of the island. He took in a deep breath, before cautiously venturing in. The dense forest was almost completely jam packed with panicking animals. Though they seemed to avoid one area that was occupied by a short cliff, a fallen tree, and it's stump.

As he came to a stop, the center of the stump popped open, revealing a steel hatch. Rayleigh approached it cautiously, and stopped short with a shaky sigh of relief as Dawn cautiously popped her head out. "Grandpa!" She yelled, scrambling out of the hole before glomping him. Rayleigh hugged her close, tears of relief dripping down his face as he stood up with his granddaughter in his arms. "What happened to momma and daddy?" She asked, pulling back just slightly to look at him with searching blue-green eyes. "I felt their aura's disappear."

Rayleigh's face fell. "I am so sorry Dawn." He whispered as her eyes teared up. "I'm afraid that your mom and dad aren't coming back."

Dawn's face fell in horror before she started sobbing, burying her head in his shoulder to muffle the noise as he started walking back towards the beach. As he emerged from the forest again, Shakky looked up at him with tear filled eyes, before racing over to hug the small girl as well.

"Come on sweetheart." She said, cradling the child to her chest to hide the sight of the bodies. "Let's go home..."


	2. She Who Would be Strongest

**Once again, I don't own One Piece, but Dawn belongs to me!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're really gonna leave me behind again Shanks?" The violet haired girl said with a pout.

Shanks smiled and ruffled her hair fondly. "I would bring you with me kiddo, but I'm afraid that your grandpa and grandma threatened to mount my head above the bar if I ever took you outside of the Grand Line again after what happened last time." He said sadly.

"It wasn't even that bad!" Dawn protested, skulking. "Mihawk was with me the entire time! Not to mention old man Garp showed up half way through the fight! I was never in any real danger, and if I had been all three of you would have dropped everything to beat those bastards to death with their own skulls!"

"And of that I have no doubt." Shanks agreed as he laughed at her description. "But you forget that Garp nearly took you away from us, claiming that you were going to be a fine Marine wife. We only just managed to spirit you away before the Marines with him attacked us."

Dawn grimaced and shuttered at the memory, before nodding in reluctant agreement. "Alright." She relented before pointing at him threatingly. "But you have to promise you'll call at least once a week to update me!"

Shanks let out a loud laugh as he pulled her into a hug. "Alright Dawnie," He agreed, ruffling her hair again as he pulled away. "We're just going to East Blue though! No one strong ever comes from that sea!"

Dawn raised one eyebrow challengingly. "I can give you two examples right off the top of my head." She deadpanned. Shanks raised an eyebrow before motioning her to continue. Dawn raised one finger. "Garp the Hero," She deadpanned. Shanks reared back in surprise as she lifted a second finger. "And Gol D. Roger."

Shank's opened and closed his mouth for few moments before he let out a sigh. Dawn smiled in triumph as he relented. "I see your point." He said reluctantly. "I'll be careful little sister." Dawn nodded as the red haired pirate pulled her into another hug before standing up and walking onto the waiting ship.

"Don't worry Dawn." Ben Beckmann said, ruffling her hair as he passed her. "I'll make sure he keeps that promise." Dawn smiled and nodded.

"BYE SHANKS! BYE BEN! I'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK!" Dawn said, waving goodbye as they set off. Rayleigh put a hand on her shoulder and steered her away from the docks with a smile.

* * *

A tall older woman with black and grey hair and sea green eyes laughed as Dawn tackled her. "Auntie Volupina!" Dawn squealed as the woman swung her around and snuggled her.

"Hey there little dawn." She said, setting the eight year old back on her feet and ruffling her hair.

"Did you bring it?!" Dawn asked excitedly.

Volupina nodded as she reached into her bag and pulled out a worn and aged journal with a faded blue cover. "Here it is sweetheart." She said, gingerly handing it to the child who looked at it with wide eyes. "The first book of my adventures. Now make sure you take good care of that." She said seriously, giving Dawn a stern look. "It's the rough draft of _Seeking Freedom_ and has the beginnings of my new books _Beyond the Horizon_ and _The New Era_ _._ It's completely priceless, and a lot of people would be very angry if they knew I was still writing so don't let anyone except family see it, okay?" Dawn nodded in wordless awe, cradling the book closer.

Volupina ruffled her hair again with a smile. "Now, this isn't my only journal Dawnie." She said, tapping her on the nose. "I've hidden others throughout the Grand Line." Dawn lit up in excitement at the implications. "Now, it won't be easy, but each book has the name of the island where the next journal is hidden."

"I'm gonna find them all some day Auntie Vol." Dawn said, her eyes shining with determination.

Volupina smiled wishfully. "You're gonna have to be really strong to do that Dawnie." She said.

"I can do it!" Dawn said, her voice blazing with conviction. "I'll become the Strongest Woman in the World!"

"You're going to have to beat Uncle Edward then." Volupina said as a wide D smile stretched across her face, showing off elongated canines, which Dawn mirrored perfectly before she gave her a nervous look.

"Is he really that strong auntie?" Dawn asked curiously.

Volupina threw back her head and laughed. "My husband is that strong and far stronger kit." She said, her sea green eyes sparkling with laughter. "He's the only one Roger could never beat."

Dawn's eyes went wide in shock and awe, before they narrowed in determination. "Then one day, I'll be strong enough to beat him!" She declared.

Booming laughter shook the bar, and Dawn whirled around with wide eyes as a positively **massive** man with whitening blond hair, a massive crescent shaped white mustache, and warm brown eyes stepped inside. He was wearing baggy tan pants that were held up by black sash and were tucked into back ship-boots. His upper torso was bare, showing off rippling and scared muscles, but resting on his shoulders was a red, gold, and white captain's cloak. "Gurarararara!" He laughed, before kneeling down in front of Dawn, who was still looking up at him with wide eyes. "You really think you'll be able to take my head Dawn?"

Dawn shook her head. "Not right now! I'm still just a kid, and you'd squash me in five seconds flat. Besides, I don't want to kill you. You're family! But kicking your ass?" She smiled, showing off all of her teeth. "I'll do that when I get older. Then you'll have to relinquish the title to me!"

"Please, as if a pipsqueak like you could do anything like that to pops." A blond teenager said as he walked in the doors. He was probably about fifteen, and had a head of straw blond hair, lazy blue eyes, and the beginnings of stubble on his chin. A large purple tattoo covered most of his chest, which was displayed thanks to the open button up purple shirt he was wearing. He was wearing dark blue trousers held up with a lighter blue sash and a gold chain link belt.

Dawn glared at him, her sea blue-green eyes narrowing in anger. "Like I'm gonna challenge him now." She said sarcasitly, making him narrow his eyes at her. "For Kami's sake I'm only eight years old! I'll come back and challenge him in ten years! When I'm eighteen I'll take him on and win!"

"You'll have to get through me first squirt." The teenager challenged.

"Marco." Volupina warned lowly. "First division commander or not, if Dawn wants that title she'll have got through me first. After all, I hold the title of the World's Strongest Woman." She turned a confident grin at Dawn, who narrowed her eyes at her aunt.

"I'll do it." Dawn said confidently, making them all stop short. "If I have to go through all three of you, and your entire crew for that title, I'll do it! You can count on that! I WILL BE THE WORLD'S STRONGEST WOMAN!"

Edward smiled down at his niece, before ruffling her hair. "We'll be waiting for you in the new world then Dawn." He said, before getting up and walking out. Marco and Volupina followed them, both of them shooting smiles at the younger girl.

"Grandpa?" Dawn asked, looking up as Rayleigh.

"Yes Dawn?" The graying man asked, smiling down at her.

"Can you teach me Haki?"

"Alright, your training starts now."

* * *

"Haki is part will, part mind, and part body." Rayleigh lectured as he and Dawn were sitting in the lot behind the bar, away from prying eyes. "To unlock, manifest, and preform the three colors and their variants one must be completely in harmony whether it be body or soul."

Dawn tilted her head in confusion. "Three Colors? I remember mommy telling me about Concealment, but is that one of the three colors?"

Rayleigh shook his head. "Concealment Haki is one of the variant branches." He explained. "Specifically of Observation Haki. The other two are Armament, and Conquerors. The fact that you were able to hide your presence from a Marine Admiral and me proves just how far your mother trained you in that variant after you unlocked Observation."

"But why would she only teach me that one?" Dawn asked, her face betraying her sadness.

Rayleigh smiled sadly. "Your mother knew that a day would come where they would have to fight for their lives and decided to teach you the ultimate protection." He said softly. "She wanted to be sure that you would be able to hide even from Whitebeard if it came down to it."

Dawn nodded, understanding now.

"Alright," Rayleigh said, standing up. "Since you've already unlocked Observation, Armament is next." He steered Dawn over to a large tree root. "Now, punch this tree as hard as you can." He ordered, pointing at the tree seriously.

Dawn looked at him for a moment, then looked at the tree and shrugged before walking up to it, winding back, and punching the tree. The entire root vibrated from the impact, but Dawn's hand also started to turn red.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" She yelled, clutching her hand as she tried to get it to stop stinging. Rayleigh was laughing a little ways away from her until she stomped over and kicked him in the shin with a venomous glare. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She yelled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry." Rayleigh apologized, though it didn't seem sincere since he was still chuckling madly. "That was good for a first try." He said, composing himself. "Now, imagine a set of armor over your hand, will it to be solid and hard, and then punch it again."

She looked at her knuckles, picturing the armor glove over her hand like Rayleigh had said, before punching the tree again in the same spot. The tree still vibrated, but Dawn immediately noticed that her hand didn't sting nearly as much as the first time. Her eyebrows raised at the implications, and she punched the tree again, willing her hand to be even stronger. This time, her fist left behind a small, shallow dent in the wood.

Rayleigh raised an eyebrow at the dent. "You're getting the hang of this faster than I expected." He admitted after he examined the dent. "You may have already unlocked the beginnings of Armament."

"What does that mean?" Dawn asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Rayleigh looked at her with an unreadable expression, before smiling. "It means that I'll need to rethink how I'm going to train you, and I'm going to need help."

* * *

Dawn ducked under the large shockwave as she raised her own wooden practice broadswords to catch the blade of the incoming wooden Messer. She gritted her teeth in determination as her opponent started pressing down on the sword, forcing her to her knees before her arms took on a black sheen and she pressed upwards, pushing the blade upwards and away.

"Concentrate!" Mihawk barked, lifting his sword away from her. "As a swordswoman you can not afford to be distracted! Your crew's safety may depend on it!"

Dawn's mouth curled up into a frown before she focused. _"I'm not here."_ Mihawk's ears caught her whisper, before Dawn suddenly vanished from his view and senses.

Momentarily confused, Mihawk whirled around and looked in every direction, casting out his Observation Haki to try and find her.

Dawn kept her breath steady and slow as she silently stalked her prey, or her big brother in this case. She raised an eyebrow as he started to sweat slightly, and decided to strike before he decided to destroy the clearing and find her.

Mihawk barely dodged the blade that was aimed to strike his stomach. With a quick heave Dawn was thrown a few feet back to land flat on the ground. "Why didn't you strike my back? You had every opportunity to take me down without getting hurt." He questioned, tilting his head, coolly regarding Dawn as she climbed to her feet with a groan.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." She said matter-of-factly, throwing him a small smile as she picked up her blades and settled into her starting stance again.

"Well said." Mihawk agreed with a nod and the ghost of a smile as his eyes gleamed faintly with pride. His sharp eyes looked over her form, and he walked over to help her make adjustments. "Your stance is off just slightly. Your arms are just a little too high and you want to keep your knees bent like this so you can spring in any direction in a seconds' notice..."

As he continued lecturing, with Dawn hanging on his every word and making the adjustments he told her about, Rayleigh was watching from the other end of the field smiling softly as he watched them start sparring again.

* * *

"Why am I learning to shoot again Grandma?" Dawn asked as she looked up from the makeshift gun range and the rifle in her hand.

Shakky smiled down at her. "Because while the art of swordplay is all well and good, sometimes it is not the weapon you have on you or the weapon you can easily reach." The former captain of the Spider Pirates lectured as her dark eyes sparkled in amusement. "Guns can be easily hidden if they are small enough and therefor harder to be taken from you in the event you are captured or in an enclosed space. Plus your Grandfather and I want you to have a rounded education in both blades and bullets so you can easily switch between the two at the drop of a hat."

Dawn nodded in understanding before she peered down the sights of the rifle again, zeroing in on her target. "Grandma?" She asked.

"Yes sweetheart?" Shakky asked, looking up from her book again.

"Why did you set up the most recent round of idiots from the bar in front of the targets and put apples on their heads?" Dawn asked curiously, not bothering to look away from her target this time as she gently started to squeeze the trigger.

"Oh, this is incentive sweetheart." Shakky said as the sharp report of the gun rang out, along with a squeal of pain and fear as a paintball hit the center of the forehead of the one Dawn was aiming at, right below the targeted apple. He was shaking in both fear and relief as Dawn scrutinized her shot, and shook her head in disappointment.

"You mean to not break or mess up the bar again grandma?" Dawn asked curiously, lining up her sights to try again.

Shakky nodded. "If they don't get the message or spread the message around, you'll be aiming below the belt next time. And next time I'm training you with real bullets." She said, smiling angelically as the gagged and tied up men behind her let out muffled sounds of terror.

Dawn matched her serene smile before squeezing the trigger again. This time a loud squeal of pain sounded out.

"Dawn, why did you shoot him in the balls?" Shakky asked curiously as her granddaughter's latest target fell onto his side and curled up into a ball, cupping his unmentionables.

Dawn just kept her serene smile on her face as she motioned to the other human targets. "I just wanted them to know we were completely serious grandma."

Shakky looked over at the other targets and started chuckling manically "That's my granddaughter." She said proudly before laughing again. Dawn joined her laughter with her higher pitched evil giggles as the idiots who were stupid and had inconsiderately destroyed a part of the bar counter during a fight quickly turned white with fear.

* * *

 _9 years later..._

* * *

Dawn, now a tall and lethally built teenager, almost literally danced around Rayleigh's sword, her Observation Haki working overtime as she dodged the strikes from his bade. Her upper body was covered by a bright red halter top that stopped just below her breasts and showed off her flat and toned stomach, skin tight blue jeans molded to her body and let her move with ease, and black low-heeled ship boots covered her feet. A large scabbard hung off of her hips, the tasseled ends of two wano broadswords dangling from it. On either hip, two well taken care of six-shot pistols hung proudly on display to the world.

"You've gotten better at this." Rayleigh said, almost panting as he feinted and danced around her retaliatory strikes.

"Course I have." Dawn said quickly as she ducked under another strike that would have taken off her head. "I learned from you didn't I?" She asked, before striking out at the air palm first and sending a shockwave at her Grandfather.

Rayleigh flipped over the shockwave and sent a shocked and confused look at her, right before diving out of the way of her own swords. "You weren't supposed to have a weapon this time!" He protested.

"~Pirate!~" She sing-songed as she danced back from his retaliatory strikes, roaring with laughter all the way. Rayleigh growled lowly in frustration, before grinning almost ferally.

Dawn didn't even react beyond returning his grin as a wave of crushing controlled pressure rippled out from her grandfather. Another pressure, this one with a wilder edge and an almost bloodthirsty tone to it crashed out from her in an invisible tsunami. Rayleigh's eyes widened, before they momentarily rolled back in his head and he nearly collapsed before catching himself.

"Damn it Dawn." He said, sitting down as he caught his breath again. He shook his head in amusement. "I keep forgetting that you've been training to master that new type of Haki."

"Don't feel too bad Grandpa. I still haven't completely explored it's limits." Dawn said, walking over and offering a hand to her grandfather, who grabbed it and pulled her down next to him. Dawn squealed slightly as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"You'll be leaving soon, right?" He asked.

Dawn looked sheepish as he looked at her. "Yeah." She admitted. "I'm turning seventeen soon grandpa." She said, before turning her gaze to the horizon. "It's out there, I know it!" She whispered, watching something that he just couldn't see. "And they're telling me that it's time. _He_ is telling me it's time." She looked back at him with oddly focused sea blue-green eyes. "I can't stay."

Rayleigh smiled before he fondly ruffled her hair again. "I understand." He whispered, before hugging her. As she pulled back, she smiled up at him. "Your mother was the same way, not even a month after she turned seventeen your father arrived at the island and she joined his crew." He looked at the horizon, his blue eyes unfocusing as he smiled softly. "She never looked back after that, but she and your father came back to the island and got married in the bar not long after they found out they were having you."

He looked back down at her, still smiling as she looked up at him curiously. "When you do leave," he said seriously, his smile never leaving his face. "Make your escape as memorable as possible." He ordered.

Dawn grinned and started giggling evilly. Before long she was laughing loudly and manically, making several civilians all over the island chuckle at the laughter they knew was coming from the island prankster. Several of the marines that were stationed on the island balked at the laughter before shuttering in horror.

Rayleigh just grinned proudly as Dawn started muttering plans under her breath, each plan more and more ridiculous than the last.

* * *

 _1 month later, 2 days after Dawn's 17th birthday..._

* * *

Rayleigh and Shakky laughed long and hard as they looked at the new bounty poster on their wall. Mihawk and Shanks were with them, Shanks loudly roaring with laughter as Mihawk chuckled uncontrollably.

Three Vice-admirals were grumbling in rage and embarrassment as they tried to rally together the still able soldiers in the Shabondy Base, rapidly preparing to go after the she-devil that had escaped her cell and wreaked havoc not even an hour before.

Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate and his wife, Newgate D. Volupina, were laughing and toasting as the rest of his crew partied around them. "To the girl who'll hopefully take my title!" Edward yelled, holding up his sake dish. The crew roared in response, lifting their own dishes and mugs in a toast. Marco was standing off to the side, shaking his head in mock exasperation as a man with auburn hair that was shaped into a pompadour, warm hazel eyes, a black goatee, and a stitched up scar along the left side of his face laughed uproariously beside him.

On a small boat pulling away from the coast of a tiny island in East Blue, a young man with black hair, silver eyes that were accented by freckles on each cheek, and an orange cowboy hat on his head grinned widely as he got a good feeling.

On a small boat that was rapidly skimming over the surface of the ocean as it sailed away from the Shabondy Archipelago, Dawn grinned as she wildly laughed in pure elation and excitement as she sailed away from the only home she had ever known for thirteen years. "Look out world." She whispered as she closed her eyes and revealed in the feeling of the wind in her hair. "CORMACK D. ERIS 'CHAOS GODDESS' DAWN IS HERE!" Her whisper turned into a loud yell as her boat jumped over the crest of a wave.

A bounty poster fluttered on the wind behind her, showing off a grinning Dawn as she fled from the company of marines chasing her. All of the marines were sporting garishly colored versions of their uniforms, and their hair was dyed in the exact color that horribly clashed with their uniform. Dangling above them, clearly screaming in rage as they floated around in bubbles were the Vice-admirals, all three of them were drenched head-to-toe in neon pink paint, dressed in animal onesies, and being used as makeshift volleyballs by several clones of Dawn. Several buildings were on fire as well, merrily burning as more clones were gleefully roasting marshmallows and hotdogs. Another was fleeing from a full Marine Regiment in the opposite direction from the original with a large treasure chest that was almost overflowing with gold under one arm, while the rest of her body was covered head to toe in different pieces of expensive jewelry.

The description below read:

 **WANTED: Dead or Alive**

 **Cormack D. Eris 'Chaos Goddess' Dawn**

 **300,000,000 Beli**


	3. Loguetown

**I don't own anything except Dawn.**

 **Not even the songs are mine.**

 **The first one is 'If Today was Your Last Day' by Nickelback, the second is 'Home Alone Tonight' by Luke Bryan ft. Karin Fairchild, the third is 'Bink's Sake' and actually belongs to One Piece, and the last is 'The Parting Glass' by The High Kings.**

Music Key:

 _Dawn_

Any Male Voice

 **Two or More Voices**

* * *

Dawn absently hummed a loud cheerful tune as she wandered the streets of Loguetown with a guitar she had picked up some time in her travels. Many of the people around her absently nodded their head to the beat of the tune, smiling at the young woman who had quickly become a common sight around town in the last few weeks.

Dawn eventually found an open bench, and settled down on it with a smile.

Strumming the guitar a few times to tune it, she started thumping on it to get a good beat, before playing the opening chords of a tune. After a few moments, she opened her mouth and started singing, causing many of the passerby's to pause for a moment as her angelic voice rang out strong and clear.

 _"If today was your last day!_

 _My best friend gave me the best advice,_

 _She said each day's a gift and not a given right,_

 _Leave no stone unturned_

 _Leave you fears behind,_

 _And try to take the path less traveled by,_

 _That first step you take,_

 _Is the longest ride!"_

Even a few of the marines patrolling the area stopped to listen for a moment, mesmerized at her voice. Several other musicians gathered around her as well, quickly setting up their instruments and finding the rhythm she set. She shot them a smile as she launched into the chorus.

 _"If today was your last day_

 _Tomorrow was too late_

 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

 _Would you live each moment like your last_

 _Leave old pictures in the past_

 _Donate every dime you have?_

 _If today was your last day."_

Portgas D. Ace, captain of the small, but rapidly growing, Spade Pirates stopped in his tracks as the sound of music and a beautiful singing voice reached his ears. Determination settled into his mind as he started making his way towards the sound, expertly navigating his way through the crowd that had sprung up. He made it to the front just as the singer was launching into the next verse.

 _"Against the grain should be a way of life!_

 _What's worth the prize is always worth the fight!_

 _Every second counts_

 _'Cause there's no second try!_

 _So live it like you'll never live it twice!_

 _Don't take the free ride_

 _In your own life!"_

Surrounded by the other members of a makeshift band, was a girl about his age with long midnight purple hair and sea green eyes. She was strumming an acoustic guitar while it's case was laying open nearby for the onlookers to throw beli in. He could clearly see the broadsword scabbard on her belt, and the two pistols that hung with it, but she seemed too into the music to even touch them, even with the marines that were watching in the crowd and clearly enjoying the music as well.

His eyes easily caught and zeroed what most of them missed however. The massive skull-and-crossbones tattoo on her upper back that was probably covered by her hair most of the time.

 _"_ _If today was your last day_

 _Tomorrow was too late_

 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

 _Would you live each moment like your last_

 _Leave old pictures in the past_

 _Donate every dime you have?_

 _Would you call old friends you never see?_

 _Reminisce old memories_

 _Would you forgive your enemies?_

 _Would you find that one you're dreamin' of_

 _Sing your song to God above_

 _That you finally fall in love?_

 _If today was your last day."_

She paused for a moment, and the rest of the band paused as well until the drummer started up again and Dawn started singing once again.

 _"If today was your last day_

 _Would you make your mark_

 _By mending a broken heart_

 _You know it's never too late_

 _To shoot for the stars_

 _Regardless of who you are!_

 _If today was your last day_

 _And tomorrow was too late_

 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

 _Would you live each moment like your last?_

 _Leave old pictures in the past?_

 _Donate every dime you have?_

 _Would you call old friends you never see?_

 _Reminisce old memories_

 _Would you forgive your enemies?_

 _Would you find that one you're dreamin' of_

 _Sing your song to God above_

 _That you finally fall in love?_

 _If today was your last day."_

The crowd roared in approval as she strummed the last chord and the entire ensemble stood up and took a short bow. "Thank you people of Loguetown! If you wanna hear more, go down and eat at the Gold Roger Bar!" The girl yelled out, before she turned around and started carefully packing her guitar back into it's case.

"Who is she?" Ace asked the person nearest to him, nodding towards the girl.

"No one's sure." The guy said with a shrug. "She just appeared a few weeks ago, never gives a name, never sings more than one song to the public during the day, and never causes trouble, almost like she doesn't want anyone to notice her." He smiled sarcastically. "Thing is, she's attracting a hell of a lot of attention by doing that. I heard a rumor that she's been staying in that one run down Inn and bar by the docks. She sings there at night and she's attracted quite a lot of business for the place since she's been staying there." He walked away after that, leaving Ace behind.

Ace was thinking hard for a moment, going over the positions in his crew. "Dusty!" He yelled, looking back at his crew. "We're goin' to the bar tonight!"

The men behind him roared in agreement as they trekked off.

* * *

Dawn was sitting on the makeshift stage above the bar, making sure that her guitar was tuned again as she was surrounded by the members of her makeshift band. "Ready guys?" She asked.

They men in the band nodded enthusiastically, and Dawn turned to look out over the crowded building. The old owner was being swamped at the bar, his new assistant gleefully helping him as they fought to keep up with the orders.

Dawn smiled, her face stretching into a wide smile. "Alright, let's get this night started!" She strummed her guitar slowly, rapidly picking up the pace before she and her partner started singing, her lighter tones mixing with his rougher voice into a foot tapping melody.

 _"Oh-oh!_

Oh-oh!

What you doing in this place?

 _Well I could probably as you the same thing._

Another round, girl, what you think?

 _If you're buying, well you know I'll drink._

 _So make it seven and seven-_

Do you want it on the rocks?

 _A double shot of heaven,_

Spilling' off the top."

The entire bar was listening by this point, bobbing along to the beat as they picked up the chorus.

 **"And we'll go shot for shot for shot 'til we forgot**

 **What we came here to forget!**

 **Ain't a clock, a tick, a tock that's gonna stop**

 **A night we won't regret!**

 **So put your drink down and throw your camera up!**

 **Flip it around and snap a payback picture!**

 _"Send it to my ex._

I'll send it to my ex!

 **And send 'em both a text saying we ain't going**

 **Home alone tonight!**

Girl you ain't gotta I ain't gotta go-

 **Home alone tonight."**

At this point, the entire bar was rocking along with the song, and several of the men had whisked their girlfriends or random girls out onto the small dancefloor. Dawn's partner for the song winked at her as he launched into the next part.

"Slow country from a cover band."

Dawn didn't miss a beat as she picked up right behind him.

 _"I got you covered if you don't know how to dance_

 _But if you want we could grab a cab._

Girl we got all night, I've got a bottomless tab.

 **So let's go...**

 **Shot for shot for shot 'til we forgot**

 **What we came here to forget!**

 **Ain't a clock, a tick, a tock that's gonna stop**

 **A night we won't regret!**

 **So put your drink down and throw your camera up!**

 **Flip it around and snap a payback picture!**

 _Send it to my ex._

I'll send it to my ex!

 **And send 'em both a text saying we ain't going**

 **Home alone tonight!**

Girl you ain't gotta I ain't gotta go-

 **Home alone tonight.**

 **It's feels to good to let it end right here!**

I ain't going home alone tonight.

 _"So lets not let it end, let it end right here!_

I ain't going home alone tonight.

 **So let's go shot for shot for shot 'til we forgot**

 **What we came here to forget!**

 **Ain't a clock, a tick, a tock that's gonna stop**

 **A night we won't regret!**

 **So put your drink down and throw your camera up!**

 **Flip it around and snap a payback picture!**

 _Send it to my ex._

I'll end it to my ex!

 **And send 'em both a text saying we ain't going**

 **Home alone tonight!**

Girl you ain't gotta I ain't gotta go-

 **Home alone tonight.**

 _I ain't going home alone tonight._

Girl you ain't gotta I ain't gotta go-

 **Home alone tonight.**

 _If you wanna I ain't going home alone tonight!_

Home alone tonight!"

The entire bar surged to their feet in applause as they ended the song. "And now I've got a classic treat for you guys!" Dawn announced, the guitar in her hands morphing into a violin as the piano player figured out what song she was playing. "Anyone who knows the words sing along!" After a second, the entire bar cheered as Dawn started singing.

 _"Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!_

 _Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!_

 _Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!_

 _Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!_

 _Gather up all of the crew!_

 _It's time to ship out Binks' brew!_

 _Sea-wind blows,_

 _To where? Who knows?_

 _The waves will be our guide!_

 _O'er across the ocean's tide,_

 _Rays of sunshine far and wide._

 _Birds they sing_

 _Of cheerful things_

 _In circles passing by._

 _Bid farewell to weavers town,_

 _Say so long to port renowned,_

 _Sing a song,_

 _It won't be long,_

 _Before we're casting off!_

 _Cross the gold and silver seas_

 _The salty spray puts us at ease!_

 _Day and night_

 _To our delight_

 _Our voyage never ends!"_

The entire bar was celebrating, dancing, singing, and clapping along to the music and that was the scene that Ace and the Spade Pirates walked into. Dawn was still playing the merry tune on her violin even as she eyed them and nodded at the barkeep. The entire building joined in with the chorus.

 **"Gather up all of the crew!**

 **It's time to ship out Binks' brew!**

 **Pirates we eternally**

 **are challenging the sea!**

 **With the waves to rest our heads**

 **Ship beneath us as our beds!**

 **Hoisted high upon the mast**

 **Our Jolly Roger flies!**

 **Somewhere in the endless sky**

 **Stormy winds are blowing by!**

 **Waves are dancing evening comes,**

 **It's time to sound the drums!**

 **But steady men and never fear**

 **Tomorrow's skies are always clear!**

 **So pound your feet,**

 **And clap your hands,**

 **Till sunny days return!**

 **Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!**

 **Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!**

 **Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!**

 **Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!"**

Dawn continued singing as her music took on a slighly sad tone, the entire bar stopping to listen for a moment as her melancholy voice floated through the air.

 _"Gather up all of the crew,_

 _It's time to ship out binks' brew!_

 _Wave goodbye_

 _But don't you cry_

 _Our memoires remain!_

 _Our days are but a passing dream,_

 _Everlasting though they seem,_

 _'Neith the moon_

 _we'll meet again_

 _The wind's our lullaby."_

Most of the patrons had to wipe away a tear as her voice gradually got more cheerful, but they all joined in again as she started singing the chorus.

 **"Gather up all of the crew,**

 **It's time to ship out Bink's brew,**

 **Sing a song,**

 **And play along,**

 **For all the ocean's wide!**

 **After all is said and done,**

 **You'll end up a skeleton,**

 **So spread your tale,**

 **From dawn till dusk,**

 **Upon these foamy seas!**

 **Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!**

 **Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!**

 **Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!**

 **Yohohoho! Yo ho ho!"**

As she reached the end of the song the bar let out a loud cheer. Blushing slightly, Dawn gave a flourishing bow which more of the men in the crowd whistled at. "Alright, I've got one more for you guys before I leave the music to the rest of the band alright?" She said garnering groans of disappointment. "But it's one of my favorites!" She said with a smile as she picked her guitar up, but didn't start playing.

 _"Of all the money that e'er I had,_

 _I spent it in good company."_

She sang slowly as the bar relaxed around her, lifting up their glasses as a few of them started singing along softly.

 _"And all the harm that e're I've done,_

 _Alas it was to none but me!"_

Ace picked up the next verse this time, surprising a lot of people as his clear voice rang out. Dawn blushed slightly, smiling as her sea blue-green eyes met his silver.

"And all I've done, for want of wit,

To memory now I can't recall."

Dawn didn't even pause as she started singing the next verse along with him, their voices harmonizing as the bar listened in glee.

 **"So fill to me the parting glass,**

 **Goodnight and joy be with you all."**

The rest of the bar raised their mugs as they started singing along.

 **"So fill to me the parting glass,**

 **And drink a health whate're befalls,**

 **Then gently rise and softly call**

 **Goodnight and joy be to you all!"**

The band started playing as Dawn started playing the tune on her violin. A random man, one that Dawn recognized from when he walked in with the silver eyed man, started singing next, his rough deep tone bringing smiles to everyone's faces. He was undoubtable from with the faint accent in the words, and was wearing an open blue and white shirt, light blue jeans, and a white cowboy hat. Shaggy brown hair stopped just short of his neck, and the dark goatee around his mouth accented a white smile and crystal blue eyes.

"Of all the comrades that e're I had,

They're sorry for my going away."

The man next to him, a taller fellow with curly black hair that fell down his back and warm brown eyes picked up the next verse. He was bare-chested, but had what looked like a purple cape wrapped around his shoulders and tied in the front and blue jeans. Dawn eyed the sword on his belt appreciatively, nodding to him in respect as she caught sight of the medical bag not far from him.

"And all the sweethearts that e're I had,

Would wish me one more day to stay!"

Ace started singing again, smiling softly as he swayed slightly to the beat.

"But since it falls onto my lot,

That I should rise and you should not."

Dawn immediately picked up where he left off.

 _"I'll gently rise and softly call,_

 _Goodnight and joy be to you all!"_

The entire bar jumped in once again as Dawn played the chorus.

 **"Fill to me the parting glass,**

 **And drink a health what're befalls,**

 **Then gently rise and softly fall,**

 **Goodnight and joy be to you all!**

Ace started singing once again, grinning as he started the final verse.

"A man may drink and not be drunk,

A man may fight and not be slain!"

Dawn threw a wink at him, making him blush to her delight as she picked up where he left off and finishing the song.

 _"A man may court a pretty,_

 _And perhaps be welcomed back again!_

 _But since it has so ought to be,_

 _By a time to rise and a time to fall!_

 _Come fill to me the parting glaaaaaass!"_

The entire bar belted out the words together.

 **"Goodnight and joy be to you all!"**

Dawn's voice was soft as she echoed the last line and strummed her fingers over the guitar's strings one last time.

 _"Goodnight and joy be to you all..."_

The entire bar cheered and yelled in appreciation as Dawn waved goodnight. The rest of the band started playing livelier tunes as she stepped off the stage and packed away her guitar and violin before disappearing.

"Hey old man!" Ace said, turning to the barkeep. "Who was she?"

The barkeep looked at him curiously for a moment, before his eyes widened slightly and he shook his head with a small grin. "Oh that was Dawn." He said, picking up a mug and cleaning it before sliding it along the bar to his assistant, who immediately started filling it again. "A lady of class that one, and a voice to match. She just showed up on the island a few weeks ago and walked right in. Claimed she was chasing a ghost of a dead era, and he had led her straight to this place. She decided to stick around for awhile and help out since her so-called ghost wasn't being too helpful about his reason for leading her here." His smile grew bigger as he motioned out to the bar and all of the happy people scattered around it. "This place hasn't had this much business in over nineteen years, and I've got her to thank for all of that!"

"Singing my praises again old man?" A teasing voice asked. Ace twisted around to come face to face with Dawn, who was smirking. Her sea blue-green eyes were sparkling with amusement as the barkeep let out a low chuckle.

"And why wouldn't I?" He said, giving her a joking frown. "You are a Kami sent miracle for this old place! We were going under for years before you came along!"

"Is that why I always get free drinks then?" Dawn asked, picking up the watermelon martini that he set in front her and taking a sip with an appreciative hum.

The barkeep laughed. "That, and the fact that the young men all around keep buying you drinks in hopes it will catch your attention." He admitted. Dawn started laughing at that as she walked away with her drink in hand. The barkeep then turned to Ace, who was watching her go with a speculative look in his eyes. "I know that look." The barkeep said his laughter melting away as a reminiscing smile crept onto his face. Ace looked at him curiously, the question in his eyes. "The last time I saw that look in someone's eyes, was when this snot nosed brat met his log keeper in this bar." The barkeep's smile turned bittersweet as he regarded the young man with a knowing look. "That brat went on to become the most infamous pirate in the world. Then he got the same look when he met his wife here nearly two decades later." The barkeep shoot his head sadly. "I named this place after him after his death, and kept it open in their memory."

The looked over Ace once again, scrutinizing his every feature with narrowed eyes before smiling again. "Your mother and father would be very proud of the man you've become young man." Ace stiffened, before giving him a venomous look as he just kept talking. "'The Blackjack' was a woman of many talents, but her greatest traits were the fact that she loved him with all her heart and that she was the only one in history to sucessfully infiltrate both Impel Down and Marajois. From what I recall of what she told me, she was the one to pass along the information to Fisher Tiger before he broke out. She was never caught, not even once, and the World Government is still searching for her as far as I know. Your father on the other hand, that brat was, and still is, the biggest pain in the ass the World Government has ever encountered even from beyond the grave, but he was a good man." Ace lost a bit of the hate in his eyes as the old barkeep shook his head in exasperation. "Determined to turn the world upside down and take the empty throne for himself that one, but he loved life and 'The Blackjack' all the same and was determined to see the world before he died."

Ace tilted his head in confusion. "But he didn't die, he was caught by the marines and executed." He stated in confusion.

The barkeep shook his head as he started cleaning a new mug. "That cheeky brat was sick, very sick, when he set out for his final voyage. If he hadn't handed himself over he would have died from that illness of his within the month. He was devastated when he found out that he wouldn't get to see the birth of his child either way."

Ace's face fell at that news, and he started thinking about everything that he had learned. "What advice would you give," He asked slowly, letting his hat shade his eyes. "If that child wanted to learn more about the two of them?"

The barkeep paused momentarily, but didn't look at him. "Well," He said as he slowly started to clean the mug again. "I'd advise him to ask his father's first mate about him when he reached the Shabondy Archipelago. No one knew that brat better than the 'Dark King' and the 'Spider Queen'." He got an oddly thoughtful look on his face, before he added. "Except for maybe Mrs. Newgate."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Why would he have known her?" He asked curiously.

The barkeep laughed slightly. "Well she was one of his before he died and she married old Edward!" His laugh grew louder as Ace's jaw dropped.

* * *

Dawn surveyed the bar from her usual darker corner, her eyes lingering on Ace for more than a few minutes before casting a glance at the two translucent figures next to her. "That's him, isn't it?" She asked softly.

The man of the pair nodded silently as the woman smiled brightly. _"_ _Yes, t_ _hat's him._ " She said happily, her voice oddly echoing.

The man was a tall and bulky man that had raven black hair, black eyes, an impressive handlebar mustache, and healthy tanned skin. He was wearing dark blue trousers that were tucked into the typical black ship boots, a blue shirt that was that was held in place by a yellow sash, and a white scarf around his neck. On his shoulders was a gold-trimmed red captain's cloak.

The woman on the other hand had strawberry blond hair with a blood red hibiscus flower tucked behind one ear, warm hazel eyes, and an unassuming pale blue loose sundress and brown lace up sandals.

"He's, not exactly what I expected." Dawn said softly, before Ace face planted on the bar and started snoring as the men around him started freaking out and the barkeep laughed. Roger roared with laughter as Rouge and Dawn sweat dropped. "Scratch that," Dawn said flatly as she looked at Roger with a slight glare. "He's got your personality and Rouge's intelligence. He's EXACTLY as I expected. He's going to shake the world."

A small smile crossed her face, and she took another sip of her martini as the ghosts next to her vanished in a faint flash of light.

"And I can't wait to see what he does in the process."


	4. Welcome Aboard

**I don't own One Piece. I do own Dawn though!**

* * *

Dawn bit her lip to stop the laugh that was bubbling up in her throat from escaping. Ace had exceeded, destroyed, and incinerated every possible scenario in her mind about what he was going to do the day after they met in the bar.

To her chaotic delight, he was standing on top of the execution platform, laughing his ass off as the Marines stationed on the island tried to shoot him down. To their dismay, and Ace's blatantly visible amusement, their bullets passed right through him in small bursts of flame. Probably the results of a Devil Fruit, Fire Logia if Dawn was correct. Finally, as he started taunting the Marines below, Dawn let out a bark of laughter, catching the fire-man's attention. He discreetly shot her a wink and a wild grin, making her blush slightly as she giggled.

Oh yeah, this one was going to go **far** in the world.

"Get down from there you pirate scum! That is World Government property!" A marine yelled up as they started trying to shoot at him again.

"Make me World Government mutt!" Ace shouted back, his grin not even wavering in the slightest as another Marine, this one obviously higher ranked, stepped up to the front of the crowd.

Dawn immediately recognized the man from previous encounters, even if he didn't recognize her. Light blue-green hair, dark grey eyes, pale skin and a brawler's build. He was wearing a thick white and blue specialist marine jacket that was left open and lined with dark greenish fur, blue jeans with a brown belt, military issue brown boots, and brown gloves. He was smoking two cigars at the same time, had multiple others strapped to his jacket, and as he walked past her she could see the seastone-tipped jitte strapped to his shoulders and the kanji for justice written on the jacket's back.

Marine Captain 'White Hunter' Smoker, recently promoted and transferred to take control of the Lougetown Marine Base and hopefully stop the ever growing flood of pirates looking to enter the Grand Line.

And from the way he was walking, he meant business.

Dawn quickly went over what she knew about him. Smoke Logia, so his powers wouldn't be very effective against her own powers or Ace's. By the looks of him, he had barely arrived that morning, so he was swaying ever so slightly as his body adjusted to being on land again.

"Fire Fist! Get your ass down from there!" The Marine Captain practically barked. Dawn had to give the fire man props for his lack of reaction beyond a raised eyebrow and a slight twitch and tense of his muscles.

"Like I'm going to listen to one of the World Government's glorified attack bitches!" Ace shot back sarcastically, roaring with laughter as Smoker's face turned purple with rage and his eyebrow twitched in irritation. Dawn slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her own laughter as Smoker leapt up and the two started brawling in a gloriously chaotic clash of smoke, fire, and petty childish insults.

She raised an eyebrow as the Spade Pirates started to battle with the Marines in the square, the pirates making sure to draw the fighting away from any civilians in the area.

So, the Spade Pirates were the proper kind of pirates huh?

Well then, that changed everything.

Dawn's smile was mostly teeth as she slowly unsheathed her broadswords, and the marines around her shot her nervous looks before she blurred into motion. Weaving in-between the others in the square and fending off strikes from overzealous Marines, Dawn eventually ended up at the base of the execution platform and started climbing up just as Smoker managed to get his jitte and arms beneath Ace's chin.

"Give it up Fire Fist." The Marine Captain growled. "Your days of pirating end today."

Ace just let out a laugh even as the sea stone in the jitte made him tangible. "The day my freedom is taken from me is the day I die Smoker." He quipped, his grin widening even further as a vein popped on Smoker's forehead.

"Well said." An amused female voice piped up. Both of the men froze and turned their heads to see Dawn sitting cross-legged on the platform only a few feet away. Her broadswords were unsheathed and settled on her knees, showing off the dark gleam of steel reinforced with sea stone, and an almost unnaturally large smile was on her face. "Any decent pirate worth their salt would rather die than give up their freedom."

"And who are you?" Smoker demanded, never loosening his grip on Ace.

Dawn's grin just seemed to take on a maniacal edge as it stretched impossibly wider. "Allow me to introduce myself." She drawled, smoothly getting to her feet as she handled her swords with ease and dipped into an elegant, yet mocking, bow. "Cormack D. Eris Dawn, though, you would probably know me better as 'Chaos Goddess' Dawn."

Smoker paled slightly as Ace raised a curious eyebrow. "What the hell is someone of your caliber doing in East Blue?!" Smoker demanded, his voice raising at least one octave.

"At the moment?" Dawn asked, tilting her head and smiling serenely as she threw one of her broadswords at the smoke logia's head, forcing him to let go of Ace to dodge the sea stone and steel weapon. "Helping a fellow pirate escape marine hands." As she spoke the last word, she flung the other sword at Smoker, catching him off guard. The sword caught the collar of his jacket, and the momentum and power of it dragged him off the execution platform to slam into a wall. Dawn let out a delighted laugh as Smoker froze, not wanting the sword to rip through his coat and drop him fifty or more feet to the ground. "I'm making up the rest as I go." She chirped cheerfully.

Ace started laughing at the expression on Smoker's face as Dawn giggling madly. "Thanks for the help." Ace said gratefully as they started calming down. "But won't they be after you now that they know who you are?"

Dawn shook her head in mock despair as she gave an overdramatic sigh. "I suppose they will. But alas, I would never be able to look my grandparents or my uncles in the eye again if I just sat back and let another decent pirate be captured by the muttonheads masquerading as enforcers of justice." She shook her head before smiling widely. "Totally worth getting back on the radar!" She crowed as they leapt off the platform and into a small gap in the chaos.

"You could always come with us?" Ace half-jokingly offered, smiling widely as she started laughing. "We are heading into the Grand Line next."

"You know, I think I may just take you up on that offer." Dawn stated with a smile. "My little boat was damaged pretty badly by a storm shortly before I got here. I just barely managed to get my stuff out before it sank and left me stranded!"

Ace offered her an arm. "Well then M'lady," He declared regally, acting the part of the gentleman. "May I escort you to my own ship? The House Royal?"

"House Royal?" Dawn questioned, taking his arm as they started walking through the streets, the Spade Pirates flanking and guarding their backs as they battled the Marines. "Ace, Spade Pirates, House Royal? Am I sensing a card theme to your crew?" She raised a joking eyebrow at him.

"You would be correct." Ace confirmed, his smile widening even as he sighed in mock disappointment. "But unfortunately I couldn't convince any of the crew to change their names to fit."

"Such a shame." Dawn drawled, sighing in false sympathy. "A good theme is what sets the great pirates apart from the rest."

"Too true M'lady, too true." Ace agreed as they made it down to the docks.

Dawn's face lit up as she caught sight of the magnificent ship that was anchored. A handsome, three masted, bright red ship with two black sails and two white. The word SPADE was painted on the highest sail, proudly displayed to the world with their Jolly Roger painted on the sail below it and the flag merrily waving above it from the tallest crow's nest.

"Well, what do you think?" Ace asked, seeing the smile on her face.

"Awesome." She breathed in awe, before she jumped up onto the deck to explore.

"Captain, you sure 'bout this?" Dusty, his first mate asked hesitantly as the rest of the Spade Pirates followed them on board, still fending off the marines. "She seems a littl' too strong for a crew like ours."

"If she wants to stay then she'll stay." Ace said, dismissing his concerns with a wave of his hand. "It's her choice and I doubt we would be able to change her mind. At the moment however, we're just doing the nice thing and giving her a lift into the Grandline." The fire man smiled sheepishly. "After all, I do kinda owe her my freedom."

* * *

"We don't have any other women aboard just yet so you've got a room to yourself." Ace explained as he led the way through the bowels of the ship. Not far from the captain's quarters he pushed open another door. A smaller, non-decorated room with four full sized beds. "There's a hammock you can put up during stormy weather, but I hope it's to your liking."

Dawn looked over the room for a moment before smiling at him. "This will do nicely." She whispered, nodding as she set her duffle bag, and her guitar case on the bed furthest away from the door. "So, why are you heading to the Grand Line?" She asked as she started unpacking her stuff.

Ace just smiled. "For the same reason as any pirate captain these days." He answered, his eyes glittering with determination. "To make a name for myself, and take a shot at finding One Piece."

"Going straight for the greatest prize?" Dawn mused, a knowing look in her eyes as she smiled. "I know exactly how you feel."

"And what about you?" Ace asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "What are you going to do?"

Dawn's eyes unfocused for a moment as she though through her answer. "I've got two big dreams, and a goal." She relented softly with a slight smile. "The dreams will have to wait until I get to the second half of the Grand Line, but the goal I've already started on."

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Dawn just smiled, before picking up two small books and handing him the first and larger of the two. "I'm looking for these." She simply explained as Ace flipped open the book to a random page and ran a careful finger over the neat, easily legible handwriting.

 _'...That utterly insane bastard thought it would be a fan-fucking-tastic idea to piss off the resident **GIANTS**! Honestly, I have no idea how the **hell** Rayleigh dealt with him for the three years before they started the crew, and frankly _ I don't want to know _. I pity Ray's sanity though, because the fact that I'm a **D** just like he is and **I** **still** think Roger is bat-shit insane, I can't imagine how much **worse** he had to have been when he was younger. _

_I swore then and there that if we all made it out alive I would throttle Roger with my bare hands...'_

"Journals?" He asked, flipping to the front cover to try and find a signature.

Dawn nodded. "They aren't signed." She explained when she saw him looking. "And there's five of them hidden all over the first half of the Grand Line. From what I've seen, those two books are the rough drafts of the first few chapters of _Seeking Freedom_ and _Beyond The Horizon._ " She explained, offering him the second book.

"The two book series detailing the Pirate King's rise to power?" Ace inquired with a quirked eyebrow as he took the book from her to examine. Sure enough, the pristine handwriting was the same as the first. "How do you have the original drafts?"

Dawn smiled. "The Tenth Pirate King you mean." She corrected before continuing. "The first one was a gift from my paternal aunt when I was little, and I found the second one hidden in a safe spot about a week into my stay in Lougetown. With the way I'm finding them, and the hints they provide, I'm hoping to collect the other five of the first series before making it back home."

"How do you know where they're hidden?" Ace asked, flipping through the book.

Dawn just smiled. "Check the back of the book."

Ace did as she said and thumbed to the last page. In bold writing on the very last page, was a name. Ace looked up at her. "Prime Island?" He questioned, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

Dawn nodded. "One of the first seven islands in the Grand Line." She explained with a smile. "It's a 1-in-7 chance to be directed there by your Log Pose, but it's the friendliest towards pirates after the fall of Salvo Island. She hid the next part of the first draft there after Roger's execution."

"You know a lot about the Grand Line." Ace stated as he handed the book back to her.

"I grew up at the other end of Paradise, the first half." Dawn admitted with a sheepish smile, and Ace's eyes widened as she kept explaining. "Well, actually I spent the first four years of my life with my parents in the second half, the New World." Her smile turned sad as her eyes got a far away look in them. "They were murdered a few months after I turned four, and I went to live with my grandparents on the Shabondy Archipelago."

"At least you got to know them." Ace muttered ruefully as he turned to walk out. "Make yourself at home Dawn," He turned around and shot her a wink. "And welcome aboard." He closed the door behind him with a quiet thump, and Dawn turned to study the room a little more.

Whitewashed undecorated walls, four beds that were nice sized but bolted to the floor so they wouldn't move in stormy weather, chests at the feet of the beds that were also bolted into the floor, and enough room between each bed to hang hammocks if their occupants wanted.

"I think," She whispered to herself as she filled the chest at the base of her bed with her clothes. "I'm gonna like it here."


End file.
